


Purr

by nosetothewind94



Series: Cat Among the Pigeons art [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, cat!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse the slighty psychopathic grin on John's face. I have no idea what went wrong there, but after re-drawing his face about 15 times, I just kind of gave up...<br/>I swear he's only grinning in manic glee about the 6 feet of purring consulting detective flopped all over him, not plotting said detective's untimely and ugly demise.</p><p>If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Praise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982210) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Please excuse the slighty psychopathic grin on John's face. I have no idea what went wrong there, but after re-drawing his face about 15 times, I just kind of gave up...  
> I swear he's only grinning in manic glee about the 6 feet of purring consulting detective flopped all over him, not plotting said detective's untimely and ugly demise.
> 
> If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there was no way in heaven or hell that could get me to draw THE wallpaper. I'm not suicidal.
> 
> on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/84537976263/i-am-hopeless-so-here-have-a-catlock-piece-from)


End file.
